Repo! The Traumatic Opera
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Organ failures plagued the country. Millions died but a savior, Geneco emerged. However when an organ cannot be paid for...A Repo Man will come and steal your organs legally. Enter Alysssa the daughter of Erhard Muller AKA CR-SO1 The Repo Man...
1. Chase the Morning!

The night was chilly. Alyssa age sixteen looked out of her window as a car pulled up to her house. Out stepped a silver haired woman.

The woman looked up as the girl disappeared from view. Behind her a tall burly man nudged her as she walked up to the intercom. Pressing the button Naomi took a breath. "Alyssa? Is your name Alyssa? Can I talk to you? Will you come down please? So we can speak."

The gate opened as the teenager inside stood at the top of the stairs. Naomi smiled a little. "I saw you at the show...Thought I'd seen a ghost..."

Pulling down her black hood her haunting blue eyes and silver hair seemed to almost appear metallic in the moonlit night. "Your resemblance is striking. You have your mothers eyes her hair I was told you died with her...All these years have come and gone how do I put this?" She looked down. "I'm your...Godmom."

She was at the door now peering in at the frail looking teenager. "State your buisness." Alyssa said trying to be strong.

"Buisness?"

"What do you want?"

Naomi shook her head a small smile on her face. Who knew her goddaughter was so naive? She had a Repoman for a father at that and didn't even know Erdhard's secret. "I want (I want) to finally meet you, something real to cling to. Leave you, With the hope that you will go to. All your meant to, All I failed too! In you is a world of promise." Closing her eyes she recalled how much damage Caduceus has done to this childs life. "We have both been kept in bondage but you can learn from all my failures!"

Alyssa took a step down. It was a chance at least. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said trying to shoo her away. "Or let them through the gate?" Naomi questioned her as she nodded. "That either. A big risk."

"A big fence!"

"A mistake!" Alyssa yelled back.

Leaning in close to the window Naomi grinned a catlike grin that reminded Alyssa a little of the picture of her mother in her locket. "A new friend."

Then her, eyes glowed green as a holographic image of Alyssa's birth mother, Veronica appeared dressed in her finest clothing. "Chase the morning!  
>Yield for nothing!<br>Chase the morning!  
>Yield for nothing!" Her voice was soft and clear. It brought tears to the girls eyes.<p>

"Oh my god!" She yelled out. "Mom?" Her mother's image disappeared. "How'd you do that?" She demanded.

Naomi shrugged. The girl had opened the door as the image had appeared. She was now standing at the end of the stair case. "Do what?"

Pointing at her Alyssa trembled. "That, that eye thing."

"These eyes can do more then see." Naomi smiled. Alyssa crossed her arms uncomfortable. "I know, I mean I've seen you sing."

How would she if she was locked up this entire time?

"Where?"

Alyssa looked up to the stairs finally smiling. "From my window. I can see the world from there! Name the stars and constellations, count the cars and watch the seasons."

"I wish we could have watched together." Alyssa's eyes widened in alarm. "I can't have guests!"

"Never?" What was Erhard doing to his daughter? "Ever! If Dad found out that I'd been let out, or that you were let in-"

Naomi turned around. "I should go then, before I do promise me you won't..."

Alyssa shifted. "Its better that you don't-"

The two locked eyes. Alyssa felt a connection immedietly. This was the woman she read the fine print about during her adventure with the Graverobber. "Don't forget me/A sheltered rose needs room/best if I resume a life/inside her bedroom."

She blinked only for a second as the image of Veronica appeared again. "Chase the morning!  
>Yield for nothing!<br>Chase the morning!  
>Yield for nothing!"<p>

Alyssa felt her stomach lurch at seeing her mothers face. The same face she was yelling about earlier in the night about her infected blood. She felt so guilty now. Naomi cleared her throat snapping Alyssa out of it. "Let your life be your dream,  
>Integrity, honesty, its too late for me.<br>Don't look back till your free to chase the morning." She took a step back her long dress swishing as she moved. The hologram appeared again.

Only instead of just Veronica's recorded voice, Alyssa's joined.

"Chaase the morning! Chase the morning! Yield for nothing! Chaaase the morning! CHASE THE MORNING!" Alyssa's voice was strong but strained compared to her mothers voice.

The teenager began to cry as the image disappeared again. Naomi was right but she had a blood condition. She was infected by her mothers own genetics. The bruise that was on her back since birth was proof of it.

The door swung open as a man with dark hair walked in surprised. "Hi Erhard." Naomi said coldly. "Naomi...How did you get in here?" He asked. "Don't you have a show tonight?"

Scowling Naomi approached him angered. "How are you Erhard?"

"Busy." He walked past her.

Rolling her cybernetic eyes, Naomi sighed. "You never were a man of many words, Er. You told me Alyssa died." Hearing this Alyssa growled audibly clenching her pale hands into fists. "Erhard I promised your late wife..I'd be present in Alyssa's life-"

Erhard gave her a hard look. "Please Naomi. Alyssa's very ill...It's not safe for her to see people. I have to give her, her medicine."

Alyssa stormed down the stairs. "Dad...Let her stay in here."

Gripping the singers arm, tightly Erhard fought the urge to clench his teeth. "No she is leaving."  
>Alyssa stomped her foot in frustraition.<br>"Please hide her here!"

"From what?" Alyssa honestly felt like slapping her father right then and there. How could he be so stupid not to realize the danger? "She'll be dead!"

"Look I told you she was sick-"

"Erhard you are hurting me!" The adults bickered at each other. "Dad?" Alyssa pleaded.

Erhard gave Naomi a look of murder. "My daughter needs her rest."

Grabbing onto Naomi's arm Alyssa tried to hang on. "I'll be fine Alyssa don't you fret." She tried to reassure the girl.

The frown on Alyssa's face showed her anger. "Reposessions are dangerous!"

"Alyssa don't you fret."

The repo man's eyes narrowed. "Alysas go to bed!"

Alyssa bared her teeth at her parent. "Your not safe, Dad she's not safe-" She tried to beg once again. Naomi had been her idol for years but finding out she was her godmother...It was a shock.

"Alyssa don't you fret."

"Alyssa go to bed!"

The teenager felt like screaming. No one was listening to her! "No!" She yelled.

Erhard tried to throw the singer out but his daughter kept a tight grip as both tried to fight him. It was an awkward movement but he wasn't going to lose her.

"Erhard, what has  
>Become of you?<br>You've turned this  
>House into a tomb!" She snapped motioning her head around at the many portraits of Veronica.<br>"Veronica wouldn't want  
>This for her!"<p>

Erhard snapped. "Naomi! I told you that She is sick. You've upset her I can't have this. I'm not going to ask  
>Again!" His voice was becoming almost venomous in tone. It startled Alyssa.<p>

"Set her free-" In a swift movement Erhard shoved the singer out of the house and pulled his child away from her. "Set her free!"

Alyssa threw herself against the door. "Please don't leave! Come back!" She banged on the door. "COME BACK!"

"Keep it down Lyssa." Grabbing her hand he pulled her away from the door as she kept trying to pull away. "COME BACK!"

She tried to wrench away from him. "It's your bedtime it's late."

Alyssa reached for the door. "Dad I'm fine!"

"It's late!"

"She will die!" Alyssa wailed. Erhard managed to pull her onto the stairs. "Nonsense!"

"It's her eyes Dad!"

"Nonsense!"

Alyssa wrenched her hand away from him. "It's a contract!" She said coldly.

"A contract?" Erhard was beginning to worry. Was she about to find out about his Repo life?

"Come see! Come see!" She ran up the stairs her father in pursuit. She nearly threw herself at her desk that the magazine rested on.

"Come see! Naomi's in trouble dad!" She pleaded again showing it to him. "Where'd you get this?"

"Read it dad. .. And take Naomi's EYES!" She screamed the last part in his face. "There are things in life that we'd do best to leave alone-"

"She'll die you must help her dad!" She snapped back.

"That are beyond control/She'll die you must help her dad/that you don't wanna know/she'll die you must stop her dad!" The arguement carried on as the two walked into the hall. "Please Dad will you save Naomi?" He tried to shut the door to her room on her but she pushed through it. His back was to her trying to control his growing annoyence with his daughter. "She will loose her eyes unless you stop this Repo man!"

"Alyssa this is senseless/Dad you have to try!/Alyssa this is pointless!" He snapped back at her as she argued.

Alyssa had tears of anger and hurt running down her face. "You can't let her die."

He lost it. "PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Alyssa looked stung. "I hate you...I HATE YOU!" She ran for the stairs as he tried to chase after her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Alyssa please..."

She stopped as her head began to swim. Her bracelet began to beep. "Blood pressure warning."

She collasped in her fathers arms.

/

"Dad...Why didn't you tell me I had a godmom?"

"A godmom? Don't be silly."

Alyssa knew her father was lying to her. She felt too weak to try to defy him at the moment though...

At least until the Opera that night.

* * *

>_-<p><p>

This originally was an entry for a contest on DeviantART but I decided to post the rest of my idea's in this installment. These will not follow the movies order and will tend to not make sense.

Characters:

Veronica Cage – Marni Wallace

Eheard Muller/ CR-SO1 – Nathan Wallace

Alyssa Breslin – Shilo Wallace

Gabe Cunningham – Graverobber

Naomi Kimishima – Blind Mag.

Jacob Tillman – Rotti Largo

Without further ado...

Repo! The Traumatic Opera.


	2. Zydrate comes in a little glass vial

Here's my next installment of the Trauma Repo.

/

Repo Man # CR-SO1 AKA Erhard Muller was one to not be intterupted in the middle of a Repo job.

However his comm link had gone off with his daughters medication reminders. The man hung by his legs infront of him screamed in fear. It mildly amused the surgeon.

"Alyssa?"

On the other side of the city the girl gulped. "Yes Dad?"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes." Go Geneco was heard in the background. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

Alyssa tried to think up a decent lie. "Oh that...My window it's cracked." She replied.

"Then why aren't you wearing your mask? Should I head back?"

"No I'm fine./I can be there in no time/that won't be needed.../But Alyssa/Your patients need you." They were arguing quietly but still. She heard screaming. "Dad who's that?"

Erhard cussed in his mind as he went to snap the mans neck in two. "Oh that...One of my patients he's...Sick." He finished lamely.

"Will he live?" Alyssa asked curiously. "It's looking grim/You should stay/I should stay here for/awhile/I'll rush home when I'm done/Don't rush home when your done. Take your time/Call me if anything is needed/Nothing's wrong I love you father/daughter." She cut off the phoneline collecting her things in her hand. Her heart pounded harshly against her ribs.

She felt so guilty for lying to her father but if he knew Albert Sarte the man who ran Geneco was behind her being outside he would not hesitate to kill someone.

She looked behind her as the sound of the show-tent ripping was heard. A man with wild green hair and ochre eyes was looking at her. "Hey kid." She backed away. He wasn't a nightmare then. "You-! Your the one who almost got me shot."

"Yeah well...You shouldn't be here." The man, known to everyone as Graverobber but to his friends as Gabe replied.

"I need to get home." Alyssa said walking towards him intending to smack him upside the head. "I can get you there if you follow me."

It was a huge risk...This man almost got her killed earlier that night in a Graveyard. "Can I trust you?"

Graverobber gave her a flat look. "Kid your in a portable operating room. I think I can be trusted more then these scalpel lovers." He reached a hand out for the girl to take.

Alysssa looked back before taking his hand and running with him.

Not long after they were in an alleyway. "I can't feel anything at all!" Some random people yelled almost in excitement. They sounded warped though...As if they were singing.

A tall girl with long blond hair and wearing a school uniform - All looking very proper but there was something about her eyes. They looked deranged. "How old are you?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Sixteen." The girl touched her shoulder dragging her sharp nail down the frail girls arm. "I had my first surgery when I was thirteen. Thanks to Z I couldn't remember or feel nothing at all. Two months later..." She grinned wickedly. "I was turning tricks." She stalked off towards the Graverobber as he looked at all of them. Alyssa backed away until her back hit the wall of the alley.

"Drug market, sub market, Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in

Blood market, love market, sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!" Gabe spoke with a wicked grin as he brought forth from his pocket a glowing vial. Alyssa first assumed it was a glowstick. "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial!"

She squinted. It didn't look glass. "A little glass vial?" She echoed as the junkies looked at her almost in disgust. "A little glass vial!"

Gabe smirked his approval. He'd learn the girl. "And the little glass vial goes in to the gun like a battery!"

"Ha! Ha!" The girl in the uniform kneeled next to him as if preparing to fall over. "And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy. And when the gun goes off..." He trailed off as he injected the uniform clad girl in the neck as she fell over twitching. "It sparks and your ready for surgery...Surgery!"

A woman with two heavily armed body guards approached them. "Graverobber...Graverobber. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother..." She gripped Gabe's shoulder with an iron grip as she pushed him into the wall. "Graverobber...Graverobber. Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!"

In a swift motion Gabe grbbed her and shoved her into the opposite wall. "And Rosalia Rosselini is is addicted to the knife

Alyssa tilted her head to the side. "Addicted to the knife?" How could anyone be addicted to a surgical tool?

"Addicted to the knife!"

"And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony!" Gabe sneered bringing out the Zydrate gun. "Agony!"

He feighed an irritated look. "And a little help comes in a little glass vial, in a gun pressed against her anatomy! And when the gun goes off it sparks and Miss Rosselini is ready for surgery...Surgery!"

The white haired woman leaned against the wall as she too was injected with the drug. "Graverobber...Graverobber! Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all."

Alyssa suddered, seeing the older woman whom she realized couldn't be older then eighteen at best maybe nineteen slumped against the wall of the alley her head falling to the side. She would have thought her dead had it not been her delirious humming coming from her lips.

"

It's clean, it's clear, it's pure (It's what?), it's rare..."

"It takes you there Kid."

Alyssa was confused. "It what?"

"It takes you there...A little jump before the cut. Is what she needs to change inside to-"

"FEEEL ALIVE!" The older girl screamed as she forced herself up to her feet.

Gabe whistled as Alyssa looked around recognizing the tune. "Hey that's a Whipsering Naomi song." She realized.

"WHO DID THAT?" Rosalia, Rose to her friends snapped. Gabe pointed at Alyssa with his thumb.

Alyssa shoved him. "So you think you got heart...So you think you got genetics...So you think Nao can sing?" 

Alyssa backed away. "I don't think nothin' at all!" She defended herself.

"So you think Naomi has pipes? Well it's my turn to shine." She strutted away raising her hands up as if to try to frighten the girl. "When the Repo Man strikes!" 

"What are you talking about?" Rose picked up a magazine off the ground and shoved it into Alyssa's hand.

"Naomi's contract got some mighty fine print." Gabe deduced bringing out a magnifying glass.

"Some mighty fine print?" Alyssa asked almost innocently. Gabe cringed on the inside. He just was selling Z infront of this kid. "Some mighty fine print..." The girl in the uniform replied as she walked almost drunkenly away.

"And that mighty fine print puts Naom in a mighty fine prediciment." Gabe said solemmly. "If Naomi up and splits, her eyes are forefit and if Geneco and Albert so will it. Then a Repo Man will come and she'll pay for that surgery...Surgery...Surgery-"

He grabbed her as they ran out of the alley as the Genecops showed up. "Surgery! (I can't feel nothin' at all!) Surgery, surgery!" People were screaming as they split. Rose fell to the ground being helped up by her body guards. "Sir we have Rosalia we're bringing her in."


End file.
